Costume Party
by SunshineandFlamingoes
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Izzie with Cristina and Meredith wants to have a costume party. Will it push through? Duh. of course it will. Who's coming? And who's gonna hook up? Pairings inside. Enjoy!
1. What theme!

Title: Costume Party!

Disclaimer: Dude, I do not own the world, just my house, my stuff and all other things related to me.

Note: Season 4 fic.

Pairings: Gizzie, O'Callie, Merder (duh.), Burktina, and Cristex (Alex/Cristina...yeah, I made up that term.)

Meredith's house, some time in the evening...

Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina were all sitting on the couch, watching Justice League because there was nothing else to watch, and are surrounded by dozens of bottles of vodka, all waiting to be emptied.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway? And why the hell are we watching cartooned superheroes fighting of dweebs?" Cristina whined, taking a swig of her vodka and shifted her position on the couch.

"We're all here because we have nothing to do and because it's almost Halloween and Izzie wants to have a costume party." Meredith said.

"What theme do you want? Oh, I know! Blood-sucking creatures of the night!" Izzie, who is seemingly the only one not bored happily chimed in.

"Do we really need a theme? Can't anyone just go as whoever they want?" Cristina asked.

"C'mon! It's much better with a theme! Do you want a fairy tale theme? Fairy tales are nice! I could be a princess!!!" Izzie grinned.

"Ew. Izzie, fairytales are stupid and they are not real. And besides, in fairytales, people don't get drunk and end up sleeping with their bosses." Meredith took another long swig.

"Or get dumped on the altar." Cristina rolled her eyes and took a swig.

"Guys! Come on! Let's think of a theme!"

"Izzie, why don't you just get drunk, like us." Cristina said as she opened another bottle.

But Izzie was not able to answer as she was staring at the TV with a big grin on her face.

"Superheroes..." Izzie muttered.

"What?" Meredith didn't hear her clearly.

"Superheroes!!!" Izzie exclaimed loudly. "We could be superheroes!!!"

"Superheroes? I can't be a superhero!" Cristina straightened up.

"Actually, superheroes are kinda cool." Meredith said.

"Please Cristina...Pleeeaaase!" Izzie put on her pouty face.

"Ok fine...but no cape! I am not going to walk around with a curtain on my back!" Cristina said.

"Ok fine...but who are we going as?"

After some asking, deciding, and some hesitation, the girls finally decided who they are going as.

Izzie was going as Supergirl. She liked the cheerleader look. And besides, they both have blonde hair.

Meredith decided to go as Elektra, although she said she won't dye her hair full brown just for that.

And Cristina, with some hesitation, decided to go as...

"Do you really think I should go as Wonder Woman? I mean, seriously?!"

"Yes! Besides, you and Wonder Woman both have black hair-"

"But her hair ain't curly, not like mine...and I am not straightening my hair."

"You don't need to straighten your hair! "

"Wait, doesn't Wonder Woman wear a tiara or some crown on her head? I don't do crowns or tiaras...or any other headpiece related to royalty."

"You could wear a headband...or something."

"Besides, you would look so nice being Wonder Woman!"

"I guess so..."

Izzie dialed Joe's number, Joe answered.

"Hey, It's almost midnight! Who the hell is this?" answered an obviously sleepy Joe.

"Hey, look sorry Joe. It's Izzie. I got some big news!"

"What? Don't tell me someone's pregnant again!"

"No Joe, no one is pregnant here."

"Someone broke up?"

"No."

"Someone else took up knitting?"

"No."

"Someone else now has the title of McDreamy?"

"No. Joe, could I hold a costume party in your bar? It's for Halloween."

"My bar? You mean the Emerald City Bar?"

"Yes Joe and all of Seattle Grace are invited, although they don't know just yet."

"Um..."

"C'mon Joe! Everyone's going to be there! Pleeeaaase...'

"Ok fine..."

Izzie jumped for joy and squealed.

"When's it going to be?"

"Halloween! October 31. I'm going to book a DJ and buy the decorations. Thanks Joe! Good night!" and Izzie hung up.

Izzie skipped to the 2 other vodka-chugging girls on the couch.

"It's on" Izzie grinned.

"Party?"

"Yup."

"Wee...party..." Meredith and Cristina said.

Was that okay! Tell me so! Press that blue or purple button there and type in a comment guys! Please!


	2. Cafeteria

Title: Costume Party! Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: George is a surgeon here. Chief made him have a retake.

SGH cafeteria, Lunch...

Derek played with his food. He wasn't in the mood to eat, why did he buy food anyway? But never mind, his mind is off to somewhere else.

"Costume party huh? When?" Derek continued playing with his food.

"Halloween night. Joe's bar. Stop playing with your food!" Meredith told Derek in a mommy-ish tone.

"What, like you're my mom or something? I'm not in the mood to eat." Derek groaned.

"Yay, free food. Thanks Derek." Alex grabbed Derek's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" Derek snatched his food. "Fine, I'll eat it."

"So, what's up?" Alex grabbed a chair and snatched.

"A frickin' costume party. And I have to be Wonder Woman! Who in the right mind would ever see me as Wonder Woman?" Cristina complained loudly as she sat down and started eating.

"I would." Alex smirked.

"Yeah right. You wish Evil Spawn." Cristina gave him an evil glare. Alex grabbed Cristina's apple.

"Are you that hungry Karev? Why don't you just buy your own?" Derek said.

"I'm saving money. I gotta look good for the chick beside me on Halloween." Alex pointed to Cristina.

"Hahaha. Bring it on Evil Spawn. Bring it on." Cristina threw a piece of lettuce at Alex.

"What's up guys? Whatcha doing? Heard there was a costume party." George joined them.

"Yeah, and-Hey, be careful with who you hit!" Meredith dodged a piece of lettuce which was originally aimed for Cristina.

Cristina hit Alex with a slice of tomato. It made a stain on his scrubs.

"You wanna wrestle huh Yang? Bring it on!" Alex stood up and rolled his sleeves.

"Oh Sure." Cristina stood up. Alex ran and tickled her.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Cristina said between laughs. She seemed to be enjoying it. Others looked in peculiar curiosity. Alex' pager suddenly beeped. "Damn! I was winning. Anyway, see ya' later guys." And Alex ran off.

Everyone else looked at Cristina with grins on their faces.

"What are you smiling about? Why are you all looking at me?" Cristina took a seat.

"You know, you don't even notice it but everyone does." George chuckled.

"I think Karev likes you!" Meredith teased her.

"What? No! He's just playing." Cristina fiddled with what's left of her food.

"You know those schoolyard crushes where the boy flirts with a girl by pulling her hair? That's him." Meredith said.

"First there was Izzie, and then came Cristina." Derek said before his pager beeped off. "Shoot, gotta go. See ya" he kissed Meredith on the cheek before taking off.

George and Meredith stared at Cristina with smiles at their faces. Cristina's beeper rang off.

George sang, "Alex and Cristina...Sitting on a tree..."

"Shut up George" Cristina then ran off.

"You really think he likes her?" George asked Meredith.

"Maybe yes...Maybe no...Who are you going as anyway?"

"I think I'm going as Cyclops." George said.

Meredith's pager rang. "See ya later Cyclops." And she giggled.

"007 and now Cyclops? Damn it." And George left, grumbling about Cyclops and 007.

I hope y'all liked this because if you don't review then I'm gonna delete this. Yes, that is a command. (Evil laughter). Anyways, if you do review (about 2-3 I guess.) then I'll post the next chappie of this. Here's a sneak peek:

Meredith: You invited Satan?

Derek: Yup. And she's not Satan; she is Ruler of all that is Evil.

George: Callie's coming.

Izzie: Callie? Oh, yeah...Callie.

(Izzie sighs)

Izzie: I guess I'll have to find another partner.

Mark: Uh...Cristina...

(Mark fidgets)

Cristina: What? Hurry up, I've got a surgery.

Mark: Derek..sort of..invited..

(Cristina's pager beeps off, Cristina leaves) Cristina: Talk to you later Mark!

(Mark shouts to a running Cristina)

Mark: Burke's invited!

I think that's how the next chapter would go...signed: RockAnatomy.


	3. Some notsowanted guests

Title: Costume Party! Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: Sorry for the long delay everyone but I'm pretty busy. I might change the Cristex pairing to a SLIGHT Cristex (do you get it?). Although before I do that I'll have to get the opinions of all those who reviewed (whom I really love).

"Uh-uh Stevens, I ain't wearing a costume!"

"Please Dr. Bailey! Please! It's a costume party!" Izzie followed Miranda around, convincing her to wear a superhero costume.

"I don't do costumes! Besides, I'm bringing Tuck to the party; he'll probably be wearing a costume." Bailey said as she checked patient's files.

"Aw, c'mon Dr.Bailey! You have to wear a costume!"

"And what costume do you think I should wear? I ain't going as Catwoman-"

"Lexie is going as Catwoman."

"-or any other superhero! I am my own superhero!" Bailey said.

Izzie realized something.

"You know what...Yeah! You can go to the party dressed as yourself...yeah that's good." Izzie grinned.

"Great to here that Stevens" Bailey smiled.

"Oh and one more thing Dr.Bailey." Izzie said as she walked backwards and away from Bailey.

"Don't tell anyone!" Izzie said.

Bailey winked.

Derek was on the phone, with a smile on his face. He just hung up when Meredith walked up to him.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked

"Oh, um, Addison's coming!" Meredith's facial expression immediately changed.

"You invited Satan?!" Meredith said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. And she is not Satan she is Ruler of all that is Evil." Derek said. He noticed Meredith's facial expression. Derek reassured her, "C'mon Meredith! Just try to be friendly with Addy, even for just a night."

"Ok, ok. I have to go. I have a surgery to catch." And Meredith kissed Derek and went off.

"Hey George." Izzie strided up beside George.

"Hey Izzie" he looked at the blonde and back at his files again.

"Callie's coming." George suddenly said.

"What? I thought-"

"She changed her plans. Turns out that patient was just faking it. Damn it, how many of those have we had this year?"

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to go look for another partner to the party." Izzie sighed and walked away.

"Cristina! Can we talk?" Mark ran up to Cristina.

"What? Hurry up Mark I have a surgery." Cristina said.

Mark fidgeted "Uh...Cristina..."

"Let's talk later Mark. I have to hurry." Cristina was about to enter the elevator when Mark shouted.

"Burke's invited!" Cristina stopped in her tracks. She walked back to Mark.

"He's invited?!" Cristina looked shocked.

Mark started explaining. "Well, we don't really know if he's coming or not since-"

"Burke's coming!" a voice from behind said.

"Really great timing Derek." Mark turned around and stepped aside so that Derek could see who else heard his announcement.

Derek scratched the back of his head "Whoops. Sorry Cristina."

Cristina walked up to Derek "You invited him"

"Yes"

"And he's coming to the party."

"Yep. And he's going as The Green Lantern."

"Totally unnecessary info Derek" Mark murmured while checking his pager.

"Whatever. Fine. That won't bother me." Cristina said as Derek walked away.

Mark went beside Cristina "Calm down Yang! He left you at the frickin' altar over 2 years ago! We're just gonna have a blast at the party! Don't worry. I don't think he's gonna bother you that much. Don't go paranoid-"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Whatever. I'm late for my surgery." And Cristina ran off.

Joe's bar...

Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie were decorating the bar while Joe was sweeping the place.

"Why so quiet girls? Aren't you excited?" Joe asked them.

"For the party? Of course! I just have so much stuff in my head right now." Izzie said as she hung cobwebs.

"Like looking for a date to the party?" Joe said.

"Yup. I thought Callie wasn't coming so I asked George but it turns out Callie is going with George." Izzie sipped her drink and pouted.

"Addison's coming." Meredith suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" Izzie and Joe said in unison.

"Satan is back" Izzie said.

"Don't worry Mer. Addy's probably not such a big problem this time." Joe reassured Meredith.

"I just hope that's true." Meredith continued decorating. Joe, Izzie, and Meredith seemed to notice that Cristina was being very quiet.

"There's something wrong Cristina" Joe said.

"What? Did I hang the streamers the wrong way?" Cristina asked.

"No. The decorations look awesome but you're too quiet." Joe said.

"Me? Nah, I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"What's the problem Cristina?" Joe then said as he set aside his broom.

Cristina sat down and finally said "Burke's coming to the party". Meredith almost fell of her chair.

"Burke? You mean Preston Burke?!" Izzie said.

"Yes. Preston Burke, cardiothoracic surgeon. Left me at that damned—uh, never mind. I don't wanna talk about it." And she went back to decorating.

"One more thing Meredith" Izzie said.

"Lexie is coming. Yeah I know. One of the nurses told me. It's not such a big deal isn't it? So what if we never talked just because she's my half sister?" Meredith reasoned out.

"Let's just hope that won't become a party pooper or something. I just hope nothing poops the party, if you know what I mean." Cristina said.

"You know what? Forget about it. Let's just all go the party and have a great time. But right now you gotta finish those decorations." Joe said.

I don't really think this chapter was that humorous and all that since there was the whole "unwanted guest" thing. Anyway, same thing give me 2-3 reviews and you get the next chapter. Sorry if this took pretty long. It's the schedule and all that—never mind. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! I love ya' all! Signed: RockAnatomy.


	4. Jump, Cheer, and Split!

Title: Costume Party Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: Addison and Burke in this chapter! This chapter happened before chapter 3 so just fit in the whole idea to your heads. That's all you need to know.

The phone rang as she sat on the couch for yet another viewing of that hot surfer dude in the center.

"Hey Addison, it's for you." Her friend Naomi said.

She got the phone "Hello"

"Hey Addy! It's Derek!"

"Derek?" her face turned bright red.

"It's been so long? Why'd you call so suddenly?" she asked.

"There's a Halloween party coming up. You're invited...and you have to dress up as a superhero."

Addison laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"O...k? When and where please?"

"Halloween. Joe's"

"Oh my gosh! Joe's! I haven't been at Joe's in a really long time! Who's the brainchild of the party anyway?"

"Stevens"

"Ok. So I'll see you on the 31st then?

"Yup. Bye Addy." And they hung up.

Addison suddenly jumped up, cheered, and did a split. Everyone looked at her.

"Addy? You can split?" Naomi suddenly asked.

Addison blushed and got up. "I used to be a cheerleader. Now excuse me, I have a costume party to prepare for." And she walked away, almost tripping on her heels.

On the other side of the country, Alabama...

The phone rang as he was boring himself to sleep by reading what, in his opinion, is the "most boring book ever".

He rubbed his eyes as he said "Hello? This is Preston Burke speaking."

"I knew it! I knew it was you! Damn, I knew you'd never change." Derek's cheery voice was almost unrecognizable, but Burke somehow knew it was someone from SGH.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Guess who."

"I'm not gonna say anything until you tell me who you are.'

"It's Derek."

Burke smiled and then said "Hey Derek. How's it been? How did you know my number?"

"Phonebook. Everyone at SGH seems to miss you Burke! We're having a costume party on the 31st at Joe's. They want to invite you so I called."

"Are you sure everyone misses me?"

"Yeah I mean—nah, I'm not so sure everyone misses you. You know, I still hear people some people talk about what you did 2 years ago."

"What did I do 2 years ago? I did a lot of things 2 years ago."

"Burke, let's not pretend."

"Ok fine I know, it's still fresh on everyone's pink brains-"

"Pink?"

"It's just a term. Anyway, that was 2 years ago. Besides, that's not even what we're talking about. I'll think about it."

"Please say yes, but anyway, I'm not gonna force you. I'll call you back. See ya Burke" and Derek hung up.

Burke stood up and paced around the whole room. Half of him wanted to go, since he misses SGH and probably SGH misses him as well. Half of him is reluctant since probably they would all grill him for leaving all so suddenly.

He still continued pacing...

Would they even recognize him?

And then he suddenly remembered Cristina...

He sat down for a while and he thought...

Just then the phone rang.

"So have you decided?" Derek asked.

"I won't tell you unless you tell me if Cristina is going to the party." Burke asked, his voice sounding so giddy with excitement.

"Of course she is. The whole surgical wing is going!"

Burke screamed "Yeah!" and leaped.

"Burke?" Derek sounded creeped out.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just scream 'Yeah!' and jumped?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean you're coming?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, see ya" and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

And Burke started baking a cake to bring to the party.

Oh gosh, I hope you liked that one. Yeah, Burke went totally out of character here since I thought it would be nice to see him jump for joy once in a while. Please review ya all! I loooove ya all!!!

-RockAnatomy


	5. Almost there

Title: Costume Party chap. 5 (Am I right?)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I took pretty long to update my stories. I've been busy and had some sort of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Joe's bar, a few days before the party...

Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex were there adding the finishing touches to the décor, securing the menu with Joe, and finalizing the music.

"You want some 70s music in the party guys?" Izzie asked as she discussed the plans with the DJ.

"I told you Izzie; just let the guests request their tunes. It would be easier and more fun!" Alex said.

"Ok, fine already! Anyway, what music have you got there?" Izzie asked.

"Well, I've got a lot. I got disco, rock, jazz, the blues, pop, RnB. Almost everything's there." The DJ said.

"Cool, they've got Fall Out Boy and Paramore." Izzie played "Thnks Fr th mmrs".

Meredith and Cristina were finalizing the menu with Joe.

"No Meredith, add the French fries, they love the fries."

"But if we add the French fries, we would have to take out one dish from the menu! I already like the menu!"

Although arguing is the better word for it.

"Ladies, please...we could just add the fries as a side dish to the buffalo wings...happy?" Joe said.

"Fine, but I still want chocolate cake"

"Whatever! Anyway, Meredith, do you really think I would look good as Wonder Woman? I really don't think that looks good on me." Cristina said.

"What? Why? What else do you have in mind?"

"Have you seen Charlie's Angels? Maybe I could dress up as Lucy Liu's character, whatever her name is. I would even straighten my hair for that!" Cristina said.

Meredith thought, "Yeah, do look better in black leather...i think"

"Thank God." Cristina gave a sigh of relief.

George, Alex, and Derek (with a little help from Callie) were putting the finishing touches to the decorations.

"This witch over here...it reminds me of Nurse Debbie." Alex pointed to the witch mock-up beside the restrooms.

"Better tell that to Cristina" George smirked.

"Heard that!"

"Hey George, would I look good as the She-Hulk or as Poison Ivy?" Callie asked.

"It depends...hey, isn't Poison Ivy a baddie?" George asked.

"Yeah, but I think Hawkgirl suits you better Callie." Derek said.

"I'll think about it."

"Wait, George...I thought you're planning to take Izzie to the party?" Alex said. Callie looked at George.

"Er...last minute changes..." George scratched the back of his head.

"You were planning to take Stevens?" Callie asked.

"Hey, come on Callie. She doesn't have a date. I figured since you might not attend the party, I'd take her instead. But then your patient was faking it, so I ended up deciding to take you instead. C'mon Callie, don't get mad." George said.

But Callie had something up her sleeve.

She approached Izzie, who was checking out the music and asked "Wanna share a date?"

"Uh...what do you mean 'share a date'?" she asked.

"We could both have George as our date to the party." Callie said, a naughty grin forming on her face.

Izzie smiled, "Fine" and went back to checking out the CDs.

Callie went back to George and said "You are a very lucky man George O'Malley." And she went to check out the menu.

George looked baffled. "You have 2 dates dude." Alex chuckled.

To be continued...

I knew it! It was not funny. I know. But just review for my sake. Love ya' all! -RockAnatomy


	6. The night's just starting

Title: Costume Party chap. 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**A/N: Argh! This chapter was finished last week but the computer broke down! Sorry about that. I'm giving a big thank you to all those who reviewed!! Love you all! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

The loud music could be heard miles away from where the car was. A lot of people have already gathered inside and outside the bar. Some are already dancing, some are already drunk. But the party was a blast.

"Dr. McDreamy!"

"Hey Meredith!"

"Cristina!"

The screams went on as they entered. It seemed as if the party was a red carpet event.

"Oh wow, check out the crowd in their costumes..." Derek, dressed as Wolverine complete with the claws, said as he waved to some nurses from Peds.

"This is awesome, I need to get a drink and shoot someone." Cristina, in a Charlie's Angels costume said.

"You're taking the role too far Cristina" Meredith chuckled as they made their way through the crowd. "You've been saying that since we were in my car." Meredith, dressed as Elektra was getting whistles from the male nurses.

"Oooh, tomorrow someone's going to be the talk of the hospital" Cristina joked as they sat down with Derek.

"Yeah like she's the only one." Derek glanced over to another side where some other male nurses were staring at Cristina with that look in their eyes.

"Yeah like I'm gonna hit on them."

"You are having fun?" Miranda said from behind.

"Of course...and who are you supposed to be?" Derek asked.

"I'm a Powerpuff girl. Guess who." She said rather sarcastically.

An amused smile formed on Meredith's face. "You're Buttercup!"

"Excuse me, Butter who?" Cristina asked.

"Buttercup. You know? The Powerpuff girls? The one who wears green and has short hair? I used to love that show!" Meredith said.

"Sorry, I don't watch that nonsense." Cristina took a sip of her Martini.

"I thought you weren't going to wear a costume, and where's Tuck Jr.?" Derek looked around.

"Well, Tuck Jr. is Trick-or-treating with his dad so I'm leaving early. And for the costume, I figured it would be unfair for people like Yang and at least I look good."

"What, I like my costume!" But as Cristina moves around, her tight leather costume makes small sounds.

"When you move it sounds like you're farting" Meredith giggled.

Derek suddenly left his seat.

"Addison..."

He went through the crowd as he swore he saw Addison among the crowd. Finally, he found her. He tapped her shoulder.

"Derek! I was looking for you and the others!" Addison smiled and hugged him.

"Ooh, be careful of the claws! And who are you supposed to be?" he asked as he checked her out.

"I'm Jean Grey. You know? X-men? Do you like it?" she asked.

"Of course! Anyway, I'll take you to the others" and he took Addison by the hand and brought her to the others.

"Hey look, here comes Jean Grey" Cristina nudged Meredith and looked at the 2 approaching.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery! Welcome back!" Miranda hugged Addison.

"Hi Addison" Meredith smiled, though not as wide as when she came in.

"Welcome back." Cristina handed Addison a drink.

"So did I miss out on a lot or what?" Addison sipped her drink.

"Nope, party's just started. I haven't even seen the host yet."

"Izzie's on her way." Meredith said. Someone tapped Addison's shoulder.

"Callie!!" the close friends shared a hug. Callie was dressed as Hawkgirl.

"Hey Addison!" Izzie (Supergirl) approached them with George (Cyclops, though he removed the glasses for awhile.), already holding a bottle of beer in one hand. Someone coughed behind Miranda.

"Long time Addy." Mark (Batman) said.

"A Manwhore Batman? I haven't seen those lately!" Cristina and the rest laughed.

"Oh yeah...well..." Mark was still thinking of a joke to serve as payback when the Chief appeared and hugged Addison.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mark asked.

"I'm Magneto, from X-Men."

"A black Magneto?" George asked.

"First of its kind!" Chief proudly said.

"Hey." A man in blue spandex (obviously someone from the Fantastic Four) approached Addy, hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Karev?" Derek asked.

"It's the Human Torch." Alex showed off. Unfortunately, when he moves, his outfit makes a sound slightly different from farting.

"Looks like you're not the only one Cristina." Meredith laughed.

"Fine. I'll loosen it up" Cristina went to the restrooms.

"What's up?" Lexie (Catwoman) appeared, took a chair, and sat beside Meredith.

"Hey sis." Lexie perkily said.

"Oh, um...Hey." Meredith smiled pretty coldly. Lexie seemed turned off and decided to turn her attention to somebody else.

"So you must be Lexie, Meredith's half-sister. Hi, I'm Addison Montgomery. Nice to meet you." Addison shook Lexie's hand.

"Better? I don't hear anything farting when I move." Cristina came with her front zipper slightly lowered.

"We'll see."

"O my God! Preston Burke!" They heard someone scream.

They looked around 'til they spotted him laughing with Joe. Bailey and Chief were the first to approach him.

"Aren't you going to approach him?" George asked Cristina.

"As they say, put the past behind." She sighed and walked up to Burke.

Burke was hugging Addison when Cristina tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi." She said rather softly. They stared at each other for a moment.

"It's nice to be back." Burke smiled and they hugged.

"So aren't we going to dance?" Izzie, looking a little tipsy already motioned to the already filled dance floor.

"Let's Go!" Callie, George, and Izzie went ahead and danced.

The Chief and Bailey sat down and chatted. Alex flirted with some nurses then joined Izzie. Meredith suddenly pulled Cristina to the dance floor. Shortly Derek joined them. Cristina looked at Burke.

"Hey!" Cristina got his attention. "Are you going to dance with us or what?" she asked.

"Hold my drink" Burke gave Chief his drink and started dancing with Cristina.

"So you still got zero dance moves or have you been taking lessons?" Cristina laughed.

"Oh I've been having lessons." Burke said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Getting killer surgeries. Booze. Nothing new. You?"

"Just being Chief of Surgery at Alabama."

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

Somehow, she still felt comfortable with him. She felt that he did change a bit (just look at those dance moves!). He too, felt the same. He wasn't feeling awkward or something. He was happy and having fun. Both of them are.

Pretty soon, a lot of them felt tired. Meredith sat with Cristina.

"How did that go?" Meredith asked.

"How did what go?"

"How was dancing with Burke?"

"Fun."

"Cristina..."

"Okay, I enjoyed it! It wasn't awkward or anything. He changed a little but he's still Burke..."

"I'm glad." Meredith smiled.

But the night was just starting.

A/N: Again, please review! I hope you all liked it! Love you all! -RockAnatomy


End file.
